Shinigame
by penguinfighter-d-chan
Summary: Shinigame JPNn a spirit that brings death, a grim reaper
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Loonatics fanfic! I don't care if they call me repetitive, i just write what pops out of my head and it normally includes some weird shit, ok?

disclaimer-none of the loonatics belong to me so no suing ok?

* * *

_The sun glares as I walk among the corpses. At the end of the path, there is my father and he's holding out his hand. He says something but I can't understand it. Then the darkness envelops him, and I am left all alone. Suddenly, another man attacks me, I can't see his face. He delivers the final blow; I can feel my body going limp. Please help me!_

Ace woke up in a cold sweat. He could practically swear that the man would kill him, if he hadn't woken up. The rabbit then sat on his bed and tried to relax. This was the third time this month that this had happened and every time he got closer to understanding what his own father was saying. Ace then checked the clock, while rubbing his eyes. It read 3: 54 am, way too early for any one to be awake, unless you were either a criminal. Ace then slipped back to sleep, but looked around, just in case. He slept a dreamless sleep. By 6 am, he was up and doing his stretch exercises, when he noticed a weary Tech. The scientist did have his days, when he was up until the wee hours of the morning, performing experiments. But he looked as if he had gone through hell and back, disheveled golden eyes met with Ace's sapphire and showed a sort of weak smile.

"Hey Tech, what happened to you? A chemical equation didn't add up?" the rabbit joked as the coyote.

"Sorry if I don't laugh. I had a weird nightmare and I couldn't sleep." The coyote replied as he drank from his cup.

"Really? What was it about?"

"Oh nothing peculiar. Why are you interested?" Tech responded as Ace began another round of exercise "I was just worried." The bunny explained through the motions.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of Scotland." The coyote remarked with a smile.

"All hail the queen." Ace said as he finished the push-ups.

"Screw you." Tech chided rather humorously. Then the other Loonatics arrived to the dojo, all waiting their turns.

"C'mon lovebirds, _some _of us want to get some training done!" Danger Duck yelled as both the rabbit and the coyote left the training grounds. Both headed to the kitchen lounge as Ace served up two light shots with minimal alcohol and offered a glass to the scientist.

"Here's to hoping Zedavia doesn't call." He proposed, holding his glass to his eye level.

"Here's to that." Suddenly a flash of light appeared out of nowhere and a woman's voice called. "Better save it for later."

The leader sighed slightly disappointed as he spilled the contents of his glass into the sink. As they left, Tech stopped for a moment. "Hey Ace, did your nightmare have anything to do with your father and someone attacking you?" the rabbit stopped dead in his steps and turned around. How the hell did he know about the nightmares?

"Anyone with even dismal hearing can hear your screaming at night." Tech smirked as Ace ran off, relieved. "Yet I had the same dream…how is that even remotely possible?" he thought out loud when he was finally alone.

* * *

A/N: First Chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second Chapter of this Fanfic so enjoy!

disclaimer-Loonatics do not belong to me so no suing

* * *

At the meeting room, everything was set up for Zedavia to arrive. "Loonatics, we have a situation on our hands."

"What will it be today: mad scientist, super-powered thief or the usual crook with fancy toys?" Danger arrogantly proposed. "You wish." The hologram replied.

"Ignore him Zedavia, he's being his usual jackass self. What's wrong?" Lexi asked while ignoring the mallard's glare. "There has been an attack on a couple of civilians that seem peculiar at its best. Please be warned, these images are explicit." Zedavia warned as she presented an image that drew many gasps and a gagging from Danger.

It was brutal, a jewelry shop covered in gore, yet apparently nothing was stolen. The victims were a couple of upper class citizens and the store clerk. Slam ran to the bathroom alongside Danger as the rest assessed the situation, barely holding on their breakfasts.

"Please tell me that's a horror movie stage." Rev Runner said between gags.

"I wish it were like that but…your mission is to find out who caused this grisly murders and bring him to justice. Loonatics, this is not the first time this has happened. I fear we may have a serial killer."

"We'll do what we can." "I dearly hope so. Zedavia out." The hologram said as she disappeared.

"Well, guys we have our work cut out for us, now to find whoever is responsible." Ace affirmed as Slam and Danger returned from their trip to the toilet. "Let's go."

At the jewelry store, the police and the media had swarmed the area, making entry a bit of a challenge. "Guys remember we touch nothing; this is still a crime scene." Ace said as they put on surgical masks and gloves. "If anyone is prone to nausea, best stay here." Tech aforementioned as he opened the shattered glass doors cautiously.

"Then Slam, Rev and I will stick it out here." The mallard stated as he and the Tasmanian devil nodded furiously. "Hey, I'm going in too." Rev said as he followed Tech inside. "Just be careful." The police sergeant grumbled under his breath.

"Will do, Sergeant Carbuncle." Ace assured. The sergeant then removed the police tape. The scene was worse as the Loonatics entered, the smell of rotting flesh piercing their senses. Ace looked around and headed for the first corpse, an illustrious 21-year-old socialite that apparently spent much of her time being a camera whore. With his latex covered hand, he moved the face little by little. Her neck was covered in blood, nearly ripped open by the attacker, presumably by his own teeth.

"Guys, take a look at this…this girl had her throat ripped out." The leader stated. "Here too." Lexi replied as she shone a flashlight onto the store clerk's body. "The same with ours." Tech said as he lifted the white veil of the 56-year-old client, the estranged wife of a business mogul in Acmetropolis, responsible of the Casino industry. Rev then walked around the jewelry, looking for anything that might calm his churning stomach when he found a new clue.

"Hey, don't these kind of stores have surveillance?" the roadrunner asked as he curiously stared at the bloodstained camera. "Good idea. There should be something that might lead us to the killer." Ace congratulated. "Lexi, go search the surveillance room and look for the video. Rev, tell Sgt. Carbuncle that we may have recorded proof. Tech, what do you make out of this?" Ace commanded as he laid the white forensic sheets.

"It's very similar to a horror movie, as Danger aptly stated. There is a lot of trauma to the neck area, probable blood loss as the cause of death with a slight bacterial infection." The scientist explained as he took hold of the socialite's hands. Suddenly Ace began to become a bit dazed. "Sorry, just a bit dizzy."

In his head, the dream replayed itself spontaneously, making his head throb. "What the hell?" he thought to himself as the pain increased, making him groan. "Ace what's wrong?" "I don't know but its getting worse…get help." The leader said as he fell to his knees, holding his head in pain. He couldn't bare the pain anymore and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

_Let it all out, my son._ Ace looked around; that sounded like…

"Dad?" he asked to the nothingness. _It's all right, it's quite painful when it kicks in. _"Dad, what's going on? What's happening to me?" he whimpered to the unknown voice. This was impossible, his dad had died in a car accident when he was 5 years old; was he delusional?

_It's going to be all right; just let it takes its course. Then you'll feel better. _Ace then relaxed and could finally think clearly. His blood felt as if it was boiling at first, threatening to burn every blood vessel in his body, but now it had cooled down. He then fell down onto the floor, gasping for air.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked himself as he tried to get up. Suddenly every sense was heightened almost tenfold, even more than when the meteor struck. He could smell the copper-like scent of blood as it dried up, the rotten flesh crawling as it decomposed. He could every word that Sgt. Carbuncle was answering the press with extreme quality even with the reporters' ear numbing racket. It was as if everything was new to him, with a breath of fresh air into the tainted shop. Then he heard Lexi enter through the back door.

"Good news, we found a video. Bad news…" the female rabbit began but was interrupted by Rev. "The surveillance guard was killed too."

"I see. Then we'd better head back to the tower. Tech should give us a clue deciphering this." Then, as if nothing, there was a commotion as the press roared for no apparent reason.

"What the…?" Ace and the others raced outside to see a mob around something. Slam hurried to Ace, and in his garbled lingo, he tried to tell what had happened.

"Tech fainted! How did that happen!" Lexi exclaimed as she shook the Tasmanian devil almost into submission. Another garbled message.

"He just did!" Ace then fought his way into the scene, carrying with him Rev. There, on the ground lay on the cold asphalt the scientist, pale and apparently without a pulse. "Tech? Can you hear me?" Rev asked as he knelt down to his fallen comrade. With no response, Rev then yelled for help, desperate for any medical assistance. Somehow this seemed eerily familiar to Ace, it was like Tech was having the same weird attack he had just gone through, only Tech was dying.

"Give me an injection, make it ephedrine, 10 millimeters." The clunky sergeant stood shocked at Ace's request. "Ten! That would kill him!" he yelled as the leader ripped open the scientist's suit, revealing the chest area. Ace felt around for a specific area, then asked for the needle.

"Sorry Tech, but this is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me." He murmured under his breath as he hastily swabbed the area with alcohol. He then slammed the needle into the chest, causing Danger simultaneously to faint from the shock. Tech immediately sprang up and gasped for air. He coughed a bit as Danger was slapped back to consciousness.

"What just happened?" the coyote asked as he tried to get some air into his lungs. "Apparently you almost died." Ace replied with a tired smile as he pat Tech's back. "We'd better go back to the tower. Lexi found a video and we need its firewall cracked."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreaciated! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third Chapter and now the shit hits the fan. You know the drill, no characters are mine (except the ghosties X3 ) and no flaming, ok?

* * *

At the watchtower, all the Loonatics waited for Tech's analysis of the disk. Meanwhile, Ace remained in his room and meditated on the dream.

"Father, what do you want that's so important that it goes beyond the grave?" he asked. _Its complicated Ace, its complicated_ Ace was startled by the response; he thought it was the spasm's side effect.

"Is it really you?" _You bet your ass. I'm sorry I died when you and your mother needed me the most. _"Hey, it wasn't your fault." _But it was. I should've told your mother everything…it was too risky. _

"Dad, what is going on? Tell me now. I'm an adult now and mom's gone. I can take it." Ace requested. _It's the bloodline, Ace. You were born in a bloodline that spans well over 1000 years. And now it must be brought out once more._ Now this was weird. Neither Ace's mother or father ever mention a bloodline in the short time that they were both raising the young Ace. Even at his age, the only thing that seemed out of place was one incident that they all went to the park. A strange man had come up to Ace's father while the child was playing with his mother. The man apparently had brought bad news as Ace's father paled.

_I was meant to execute a prominent assessor of the mayor that day…the person who is now your mayor was meant to be killed, by me, but I didn't. _This shocked Ace almost speechless. His own father was a murderer! No freaking way. _Ace, understand, she was meant to be assassinated. And now you must finish what I started. _"No I won't! I won't kill the mayor! I'm a Loonatic and I'm supposed to protect the city, including the government. Whatever corruption she committed, it's in the past now!" he yelled to the nothingness. _She has fed you lies…ever thought about some of the targets that she has personally sent for you to arrest? They had a connection with me…even with the meteor, you still carry the burden. _

"Dad…" _You are the new Shinigame…you and your friend…stop the madness while the people are still sane._ The connection broke as Ace fell to the floor. "Stop the madness?" the leader asked himself as he regained composure. The cryptic message his father had left was burned into his mind and now he had to find out what it meant. And that meant going to Tech for help.

Meanwhile, Tech was deciphering the video when he felt a cold breeze on his neck. He rubbed against it to create warmth-inducing friction, but then it got worse.

"If this is a joke guys, not funny." He then replayed the video and somehow was reminded of his own childhood. His, contrary to most of the others, was brutal. His father had abandoned his very pregnant mother in a ditch for apparently no good reason. Then after giving birth to him, his mother went insane. He always wrote it off as post-partum depression, but it bothered him that he was the source of anything that went wrong in his mother's life. She cursed his intelligence as the result of his father's malignance. She regularly beat him simply because he was the spitting image of his father. It once got so horrible that he actually had to raise his own hand against her. But even then he didn't dare beat his mother; he loved her too much to do that. So on his 17th birthday, he simply packed up and headed to a friend's…his name was Rev Runner. He was always thankful that Rev had helped him in that critical moment that he promised he would repay him somehow. So when Rev began working on the pizza place while he was in the Institute, he secretly modified his jet blades to go five times as fast so he could make his deliveries on time. Granted, Rev and his boss soon found out and Rev was given less time to do his deliveries. But still Rev was thankful of the gift.

_Tech…is it? Funny name for a person, much less a genius. _Tech spun around on his chair and readied a laser gun. No one except him was there.

_Sorry I scared you. I don't exactly have a body so you can shoot me with that. Also I apologize for your little mishap at the jewelry store. _This was a voice he had never heard of, but it seemed familiar somehow.

_How rude of me, I am Sigfreid E. Coyote, your grandfather. _"What? You can't be talking to me, you died way before I was even born!" _Blood carries memories m'boy. Anyways, I had to jumpstart those genes or you would've missed out on the family secret._

"The family secret is that my mother's nuts. Now go back to your grave or something." The coyote shot as he resumed his duties. _I'm sorry to say that you are mistaken. I meant for you to be placed in my wife's care…my son was a black sheep in the family…hmm sheep… Anyways, you have something that you and your father share…it is a bloodline. _

"Look old man, I'm not the naïve type. Go tell your lies to someone else." _Tech, your mother wants to kill you. _Tech then growled at the unseen person. "Don't you dare talk about my mother that way." _I know you love her but she's gone off the deep end. She even became one of them. Your father is a rogue Shinigame, he has truly betrayed us, helping that woman into power. _

"You mean the mayor? But she provided the tower for us." _Tech, my child, she has bribed you enough…you and your friend will face her and her master. You must…after all, you're both part…_ The connection was severed but Tech found out what he meant as soon as Rev came into the room.

"Hey man, got you some snacks." Rev said he handed the scientist a sandwich. "Thanks." The roadrunner then turned his sights to the video. He saw the perpetrator, masked of course and attack the socialite. Then came along two more and then the slaughter began.

"Whoa, no wonder you fainted. That was disgusting!" Rev exclaimed as he winced a little. Tech was about to bite into his sandwich when he heard an ominous beat. This beat was strangely alluring to him, even with being the most rational of the Loonatics. He didn't have to look far, the sound came from Rev himself. He silently drew closer as his comrade kept looking at the grotesque video. When Rev finally noticed where Tech was, he was two or three inches from him.

"Tech, what is it? Do I have something in my face? Or is something hanging from my mouth?" The scientist shushed him quietly as he took the face. In his mind, only the beat was heard and it was making Tech…thirsty. He took the neck and nipped it a little. A small gasp escaped from Rev, but it was nothing compared to the full-blown bite. It was silent as the blood escaped as small droplets and into the scientist's mouth. It was pure ecstasy as each drop reached his throat, even more for the quickster. He simply remained quiet as Tech finished his deed. The whole thing lasted a little over 30 seconds. "Don't tell a soul." "I won't." Rev responded with a whisper as he left but not before Tech taking his hand and what it appeared to be kissed in his palm. After the door closed, Tech finally realized what had happened with horror. _I just bit Rev and drank his blood…_ Then he became dazed. _So why did it seem so right?

* * *

_

A/N: Third Chapter! w00t! Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
